Fair Haven's Most Wanted
by afroninja43
Summary: The most wanted a title given to the best drivers of Fair Haven city the best driver out of all this elite group is the most wanted racer of the authorities Tsukune Aono the son of the late Koji Aono has returned to fair haven to take his rightful place as the number one and with the help of 7 beautiful women will do just that but can they take down the origination hunting them.
1. Chapter 1 prologe

The Most Wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or anything having to do with some things from Need for Speed Most Wanted 2012 but, I do own the characters that I made.

Author note: hey guys just to let you know this is my first story so bear with me, I got the idea from me playing NFS most wanted and then reading R+V so if you have any opinions and or suggestions I am accepting all but no flames and there is a huge chance there will be lemons.

So any way let's get this underway!

Prologue: Fair Haven city a beautiful city filled with sights and entertainment that many people may enjoy but to some on the illegal side of the law the entertainment is dangerous, not only is this city a popular capital but it is also the racing capital of the world all divided in a system that's relatively simple the faster you are the better you are this system is called Fair Haven's most wanted a ranking of six elite racers in the city driving the fastest cars they were never beaten and that's why they were called the most wanted and there leader the number one best racer in the city was responsible for keeping that title. That most wanted drivers name was Koji Aono now the most wanted is more than the best racers in the city and to understand this story you have to listen to their origins.

Koji started out as a working man for the district department until he discovered something very diabolical a company bent on controlling all parts of the city by starting from heist to taking over the council. Koji knew many people would be effected from this diabolical scheme and he needed to do something anything to stop it and in order to do that he would need some help. There was one thing that Koji loved more than anything other than his wife Kasumi Aono and that was cars he and his five friends had all loved cars from childhood to their adulthood when they all saved and pitched in their money to buy a small car garage to work on their favorite cars.

And when he told them of what he found out about the city they all decided to help in any way they can to protect the city and they did it the only way they knew how by driving they found out by further looking into to files that the organization was secretly pulling heist and illegal activity by cars throughout the city and so they would pose as racers in the illegal racing game, And learning of the organizations activities, and they started to like it every race they won they would gain respect and stopping these heist and activities of the organization.

In no time they climbed to the top as the best and the all the racers of the city started calling them Fair Haven's most wanted they accepted this name and decided that the most wanted would be dedicated to stopping all of the acts committed by the organization and protecting the city at all cost, years later all the most wanted had settled down married and had children but still jumping to protect the city whenever it needed them. They all started to realize that it would take longer to cripple this organization.

And that the duty of protecting the city would be passed on to their children and every responsibility with it so training began. Kasumi wasn't sure about their ten year old son learning to drive incredibly fast cars on a daily basis but was convinced by her husband , unfortunately something tragic happened, Kasumi Aono and her 10 year old son where awaiting the return of Koji from a job but instead of Koji showing up it was all of the most wanted with dreaded looks on their faces, Koji's best friend walked up to the mother and son with tears in his eyes holding out Koji's favorite leather jacket as the mother, son and friends of the legend broke down news had spread about the accident during their skirmish with the organization and after the funeral Kasumi knew that like his father their son would want to take on his father's legacy and avenge him for what the organization had done to his father so she moved him away from the city completely ignoring contact from the rest of the most wanted.

Unfortunately she knew she wouldn't be able to stop her son from what he loved and like father like son he would return to Fair Haven to regain his rightful place as Fair Haven's most wanted driver but he knew that he would have to climb to the top and he knew he wouldn't be able to do it himself, he would need help which means he would have to contact someone that would help him. This is the story of Tsukune Aono and his rise to becoming Fair Haven's most wanted driver and uncovering of a scheme so diabolical that he would be in for the ride of his life that would involve him the most wanted and 7 unexpected women.

So how was that i'll probably be able to post the next chapter by tomorrow of the day after that ill be revealing most of the characters next chapter please if you have any cool ideas or suggestion post the comments be advised this is a harem story I always love those until next time.


	2. Chapter 2 Home coming

The Most Wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or anything having to do with some things from Need for Speed Most Wanted 2012 but, I do own the characters that I made.

Author note: What up people I'm back with chapter 2 this chapter is about Tsukune returning to Fair Haven to and contacting a family member to get started racing in the street. So with a further ado let's get this underway!

CHAPTER 2 Returning home:

DING DONG, Attention passengers we are about to land in Fair Haven airport it is sunny partly cloudy and the tempter is normal you may unfasten your seatbelts when the lights come on and we thank you with choosing our airline have a nice day. As Tsukune was awoken to the sound of the copilot speaking he looked out the window to see the city he hasn't seen in a very long time, this is where it all begins he thought. As the plane was landing into the airway parking itself in a gate. Tsukune got up from his seat and grabbed his bag from the compartment from above and started to the door to exit the plane.

As he got out to the busy airport he calmly walked to the luggage drop off picked up his suit case and headed for the doors outside of the airport and saw an empty taxi as Tsukune got into cab after putting his bags into the trunk he gave the driver and paper with an address written on it and the man turned the meter on and started the vehicle Tsukune was staring out the window thinking about how he got all the way up to this point. He declared to his mother that he was 23 and should be allowed to make his own decisions and that decision was returning to Fair Haven

As much as his mother had protested and begged him about forgetting to race in the city just as his father had done she knew she wouldn't be able to talk him out of his decision and at least asked him to stay with someone they knew in the city and keep in contact with her on a regular basis, he agreed and started packing for his flight back to where he was born and raised. Before he had left his mother had given him the address of his older cousin Kyoko who he did not inform was on his way to her house he had heard that after Kyoko had graduated from college she became very successful in becoming a business woman even hearing form his aunt that she had bought a few establishments and property and is doing very well making and a lot of money.

He was once again pulled from his thoughts as the vehicle had stopped. ''Alright where here that will be 25$''. The cab driver had requested as Tsukune had complied and give the man the rightful amount. Tsukune had exited the cab and grabbed his bags from the trunk as the cab pulled out Tsukune started at the large apartment like condo that Kyoko was living in he couldn't believe that she was living in such a large place by herself, as he started walking up the door he rang the buzzer he knew she was home her mom had mentioned that she worked from her house.

He heard the footsteps approach the door as Kyoko looked up at the twenty three year old man tears started welling up in her eyes as she gasped and jumped at the men pulling him in a massive bear hug. ''Hey Kyoko long time no see how have you been?'' As she let his deep voice sink in she looked at him trying to find the little boy she used to play with but instead there was a man, he had changed completely. No longer was a skinny but well-built she could see his muscles from his grey v neck and his height had increased as he was a head taller than her and he was wearing his dads favorite black leather jacket with to grey stripes on the right arm. And his black jeans where tying his outfit together and she could see that he let his black hair grow out as his bangs almost covered his eyes. ''Yeah it has been a long time how have you been ''Tsuki''? He had not heard that name in a long time the nickname that she gave him he missed it so but got back on topic. ''Fine I guess you are wondering why I'm here?'' Well to answer that question I'm moving back to Fair Haven and I kind of need a place to stay so I was wondering if I could stay here with you for a while? Of course she replied you don't even have to worry you can live here I do live by myself so it tends to get lonely just come in and pick your room. As she led him into the building, He decided that he would stay two rooms away from her and he went to go unpack. He came down to the spacious living room and sat on the couch across from her and started the conversation. ''Your mom told me that you have become very successful with business down here. ''Yep she replied I own some estates down in some of the city.

I see he replied, so I'm just going to get down to it do you know why I came back?

Of course she retorted you're here to becoming the most wanted and you're going to need help and lucky for you your big cousin is going to be there one hundred percent of the way. Thanks Kyoko he said with a solemn tone I'm glad to have you watching over me he said anytime you know my dad was the person who would always hack into the police feeds and traffic cameras to warn the most wanted what was happening in the streets and lucky for you my dad taught me everything he knew so I could help you.

Alright then all I need is a car that's fast enough to get me started, then I'll start me way up from there. Actually I have Aston Martin db9 in my garage it's pretty fast you could trade it for a faster car if you win a one on one race. Are you sure he replied I wouldn't want to trade your only car he said. Who said it was my only car she replied. Oh are you serious? Yes go ahead. She said. Alright thanks kyoko for so much. No problem just do what you think is right, in the meantime I will set up my computer put a tracking device in your car and hack into the police radar and traffic cams don't worry I will be able to communicate with you while you're driving, when are you planning on leaving? She asked. Now, he replied

Wow you don't waste time she said. I'm heading to the garage he informed her. Ok just radio to me when you're about to race so I can get your position alright, I should have my computer and equipment set up by then. No problem he said as he headed down to the garage with the keys and saw it a green Aston Martin db8 with black stripes he unlocked the door and got in started the car and headed out of the garage. He decided that the quickest way to race was to head down town.

30 minutes later….

Tsukune had stopped at a red light as far as he was concerned he was the only person on the street until he heard this weird music he turned his head right to see your average douche bag yellow hair in a buzz cut fashion glasses and a navy blue muscle t. And the car he was driving was way too good for him Tsukune thought. The man was driving a light blue Chevrolet corvette c6 zr1. Sup that's a pretty nice car not as nice as mine though. The man started boasting. Oh okay how about you put your money where your mouth is first car around the plaza gets the other persons car and 300 dollars.

You got yourself a deal the man replied. Hey kyoko can you hear me? Yea loud and clear Tsukune I got you I can see your down town I got you on the traffic cam it's pretty safe there are no police in the area, your all good. Thanks he replied. Okay so when the light turns green we go. Tsukune declared. No problem lets go. As both racers revved their engines giving each other intimidating looks the anticipation was high and as soon as it happened the green light appeared and the racers took off the corvette got the upper hand and cut to the inside now on Tsukune's left as they took a turn Tsukune got the upper hand by coming up from his right by taking a drift he shifted into 5 gear and zoomed past the light where they started. As both cars came to a stop Tsukune got out of his car leaning against it. As the man got out his car he threw the keys to Tsukune here you go kid that was some pretty fancy driving but be on the lookout for me cause I'm coming back for my car sooner or later. I'm looking forward to it Tsukune replied you at least want a ride to where you're headed Tsukune replied trying to be nice. Naw kid enjoy the car she's yours know I'll just call my buddy to come pick me up. Okay then take care Tsukune replied as he left the gas station parking lot with the corvette. Hey Kyoko I'm driving the corvette but I left the Aston Martin at the down town gas station. Tsukune radioed into Kyoko. Okay then she replied on the other line I'll call some friends of mine to drive down to the location to pick it up did you at least move all the to things the corvette yeah the radio system and the tracking device.

Alright what do you plan on doing now? She asked. Well while I was switching the tracking device to the corvette I heard a few racers talking about a race going on in south central park I'm going to head there and see what's up. He said. Okay then be careful. As Tsukune was pulling up to the street where the park was he stopped at a light and looked over to see the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on a girl who had just got out of a clothing store was waiting to cross the street she had bubblegum pink hair and green eyes she was wearing a light blue tie up tank top with blue denim skirt with a blue sash around her waist as a belt. Without knowing he was staring at this woman for god knows how long in a trance. TSUKUNE! Tsukune broke out of his trance when he heard Kyoko yell at him and he was embarrassed to see the girl was smiling at him giggling at his embarrassment.

Sorry Kyoko I was just thinking about something responded the man before he turned into the park to see all the cars lined up ready to start the race.

MEANWHILE…..

Omote Akashiya just got done shopping when she came out the store to see a very cute boy staring at her, usually she would just ignore it because when she would get looks form men they would be looks of lust but that boy was staring at her in a different manner though. So she felt she had to acknowledge it. As she walked into the park she sat at a bench recapping the day from when she and her sisters said farewell to their parents who were leaving town on official city council business to when she left to enjoy her day. Little did she know she was being followed by a mysterious black Jaguar Xkr which was pulling up close to where she was sitting, a bald man with black glasses in a black suit got out the car and approached the young lady. Hey girl he asked in a voice that sounded eerie come with me pleases and try to act calmly although it was a request it was in the tone of a demand.

As Omote was backing as far away from the man as possible he kept coming closer and closer until a group of engines could be heard far away as the both turned to look and see that there was a race heading there way as the cars participating were pushing and shoving each other for dominance. As the cars whipped passed the two people a Porsche was swiped and started flipping sideways in the air and as Omote turned her head she saw the car was about to land right on the her.

Tsukune was in the middle of a race threw the west side of the park a beautiful park with cherry blossom trees everywhere as the cars where violently racing through the area Tsukune looked ahead to see that same pretty girl from earlier and she seemed scared as a sleazy bald man in a black suit was slowly approaching her and a car flipping towards her direction! Tsukune completely went into autopilot and turned into a left drift opening the passenger doors as the car pushed the pink haired girl who landed into the passenger seat and Tsukune did a complete 360 turn and closed the passenger door. As Omote opened her eyes she saw that same boy who was staring at her. ''Hey are you ok? Sorry about what just happened there but if I didn't help you, you would have been squashed.'' ''Tha…thank you very much the girl muttered, you saved from that guy. ''What the hell was he trying to do with you he asked? I…I don't know she answered. Its okay your with me know and I won't hurt you I promise he said with a smile. What's happening right now? She asked. Well were in the middle of a race he replied. Hey Tsuki oh man are you okay I saw what happened on my monitor did you bail out? Kyoko asked. No Tsukune replied I just got a little side tracked that's all he answered. Well kick it into high gear she yelled you're in second place! I'm on it he said. As Tsukune shifted into 5th gear as Tsukune sped up a challenger appeared on his left, a Lamborghini to his right and a Bugatti from the back.

Hey I forgot to ask he started what's your name miss? Oh she replied Omote Akashiya she said. Nice to meet you I'm Tsukune Aono he said Omote you might want to put your seatbelt on he said. Okay the girl obliged. As Tsukune shifted his gear into neutral and slammed the brakes making the Bugatti lurch forward violently whipping threw the air and the car on his left attempted to slam into him but instead missed and swerved out of control and fell off the bridge across the lake and the car to his right tumbled off the road.

Wow Omote was amazed she never saw someone drive like that you're really good. Thanks said Tsukune as his car passed the finish line.

He pulled up to the girl who started the race and the girl handed him a large role of money Tsukune looked in his rear mirror to see the guy from earlier driving after him Tsukune took off again pulling out to the main street. The man in the Jaguar followed and pulled out a hand gun shooting at Tsukune's the car hitting his window. Get down Tsukune warned Omote who complied as the Jaguar's front got close to Tsukune's tail Tsukune jerked the wheel to the right real quick and the jaguar lost control and stumbled through the streets and ended up side down.

Tsukune pulled up to the crashed car as he got out of his he walked to the driver who was just crawling out from under his crashed vehicle Tsukune picked him up by the collar and said, What the hell was that why were you shooting at us. I'm not telling you nothing boy. As Tsukune grabbed the hand gun and pointed it at his head. Want to tell me now. Fine I was supposed to retrieve the girl for my bosses they wouldn't tell me why that's all I know. Was that so hard Tsukune said as he flipped the gun holding the snout and whipped him over the head with the handle. Attention all field operatives unit 72 has just bailed and was last in pursuit of the objective I've sent half of the units near the area to look for the girl and the other half will head to her home Tsukune heard the voice from there pursuers car he looked to see a file that read objective he picked it up opened it and saw the very girl that was in his car.

I gotta tell Kyoko about this Tsukune said as he heard more cars heading his direction he ran to his car and got in. What's wrong? Omote asked. There are a bunch of guys after you like him and there heading to where you live is there anybody there that we can warn? No she replied my sisters are gone and our parents are on a business trip. Well there after you he started, I have a place for us to go but do you trust me? He asked. Yes you saved me twice of course I trust you she said. Okay then. He replied. Where are we going she asked? We are going to my house they'll never look there, Hold on we need to get there as fast as possible. He said as the took off.

So that was chapter 2 tell me who I'm doing so far anyway I'll try and get to work on the next chapter tomorrow I barley just finished this at 12:00 any way in case you're wondering Moka's split personalities will be their own characters for this fic and instead will be twins. So there names will be the names they are called in the manga Omote and Ura. The next chapter we will meet Kurumu. So any way if you have any suggestions and opinions or just please let me know how I'm doing just comment. Afroninja out.


	3. Chapter 3 The Targets

The Most Wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or anything having to do with some things from Need for Speed Most Wanted 2012 but, I do own the characters that I made.

Author note: What up people I'm back with chapter 2 this chapter is about Tsukune returning to Fair Haven to and contacting a family member to get started racing in the street. So with a further ado let's get this underway!

CHAPTER 3: The Targets

As Tsukune and Omote pulled in to Kyoko's garage, Tsukune parked the car and the duo headed to the stairs to where Kyoko was waiting in the living room. ''Hey how was it?'' did you have any trouble getting back?'' ''No he answered, but I need you to look into something? What do you need me to look into? She responded. And who's that girl with you? This is Omote she was being chased by this really weird guy in a car and I kind of flipped him, when I interrogated him he told me that his bosses told him and a bunch of other men to abduct her. When I knocked him out I saw a file in his car with her picture in it, you think you can look in to it?

Yea I'll see into it in the meantime would you like me to get you a room miss? ''Kyoko asked. ''Yes please the pink haired girl responded. ''Alright then Kyoko said as she took off to make a room for the girl and look into the mysterious file that her cousin had found. A few minutes later Kyoko had called the two the room where she monitors Tsukune's activity on the streets. What is it Kyoko Tsukune answered to her call, as the man and the pink haired woman walked into the room.

''Well I looked into the file that you gave me, and it says that Omote and six other girls are very important to these guys plans, Omote what's your full name? Kyoko asked. Oh Omote Akashiya, she answered. ''Wait Akashiya as in council woman Akasha Akashiya and her husband Issa Akashiya?! Kyoko asked. Yes there my parents, she answered back. Wait then there's another girl in the online file next to your picture Omote, said Kyoko, as she shifted the photo of Omote to a blue hared girl with violet eyes.

"Hey that's Kurumu, a friend of mine Omote answered, our parents are friends on the city council, and she's Ageha's daughter. Ageha Kuruono another city council member Kyoko thought. Yes Omote responded and her mother is out of town as well all the city council members are it is an urgent business. So Kyoko added on that means that the city council members are gone then it opens up the perfect opportunity to kidnap all the council members' daughters and bend the council to do anything they want them to do.

That's crazy Tsukune added on, we have to do something. "The only thing we can do is intercept all the girls that these guys are planning to kidnap Kyoko stated. Alright then I'll do it, Tsukune declared. You mean that you're going to look all over this city and find all 6 of these girls. Yes. He abruptly answered. Well now's the time to act Kyoko said back apparently another squad is moving in on Kurumu uptown you might want to hurry if you want to save her. Alright then. Tsukune said. Wait! Omote yelled you're just going out there she yelled out to Tsukune. Yes I'm not the type of man to just let anything bad happen to innocent people not if I have anything to do about it.

Omote stared at the man with a very surprised look this man that she barley knew declared that he would put his life on the line to protect her and six other woman until they were confirmed safe, started to feel something for the man an intense heat had parked in her chest no… in her heart she didn't know what it was but it felt good like being with this very man made her feel very good little did she know that she was blushing very furiously in front of him this entire time. "Are you okay Omote? Tsukune asked. Oh! Yes she replied very quickly. Okay then I'm going to take my leave to try and save this girl I'll be back as soon as I can okay.

Alight then! Kyoko called be safe. Oh Tsuki! Kyoko interrupted I forgot to tell you I ordered a gift for you coming home, it's in the garage, it's blue, white and fast. She said with a wink. Thanks… I guess Tsukune responded as Tsukune made his way to the garage his eyes bulged out of his socket when he saw what the surprise that Kyoko was talking about it was a Shelby Cobra 427 blue with two white racing stripes starting from the front hood of the car to the end.

Kyoko could here Tsukune yelling in a fit of joy at his homecoming gift smiling in satisfaction. Omote not knowing what was going on with her still trying to comprehend what was going on with Tsukune and why he was so caught up with this man helping her and six other people he had never met in his life in affairs that did not concern him she decide she would ask him when he got back.

As Tsukune has excitedly started up his new car he heard the engine and was even more excited to drive the beautiful vehicle that was in his possession as he slammed on both the gas pedal and brake to make the cars screeching noise before he took off onto the main road for him to race to his destination.

Meanwhile uptown….

Kurumu Kurono was bored out of her mind she just recently got done with the paper work her mother left her before she left with official business for the city council. Sometimes she wonders why she took this job as her mother's assistant probably because she needed the money and it was the only job that was easy and she believed that she should spend more time with her mother but then again her mother was always away on business. She was just about done when she heard the door open she looked to see three men in black suits and glasses.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Kurono is away on business she won't be back for a while now." She told the men but they did not leave instead one of the men locked the exit and they all started heading towards her. She started to panic and jumped out of her chair and ran into her mother's office she locked that door but feared that it would not hold the men back for long her only option for escape she crawled out of the window onto the ledge of the building her back against the wall she heard the door brake off her handles she moved franticly across the building trying desperately to escape these men.

Tsukune was zooming through the tunnel getting to his destination as fast as possible he finally hit up town when the building he was looking for was on his left he could see a variety of black sports cars on the outside of the building when he looked closely he saw a girl on the ledge of the building with blue hair with a look of fear on her face and a man in a suit after her on the ledge as well and the girl was starting to lose her footing and fall. Thinking on his feet Tsukune sped up and headed for a ramp like scalpel that was used to repair the building. As soon as the car hit the ramp Kurumu slipped from the ledge and fell but something leathery stopped her fall, she looked to see her feet were sticking out the door of the car and her elbow was on someone's lap. She looked over to see a man in a black leather jacket smiling at her.

"Hey are you okay?" Kurumu blushed and looked away. Yes. She replied, who are you? "Oh, my name is Tsukune… Tsukune Aono sorry about the sudden rescue but if I didn't act fast something bad would happen". Who were those men she asked? I don't know but I can explain what they were after you for. You see he began, I don't know much but they were after your friend Omote I saved her as well from one of those guys apparently they are coming after all the city councils daughters and holding them to make your parents bend to there will so in order to stop it I saved you from them obtaining you.

Do you have any place to go that's safe? Tsukune asked her. No. the girl replied. It's okay I have a place for you to go, but that's only if you want to, what was your name? He asked her. "Kurumu" she replied. And yes I would like a place to stay I'm a little freaked out about these guys. Don't worry Kurumu I won't let them hurt you or your friends I swear it. Kurumu didn't know it but she was blushing more furiously.

Sometime later…..

They had arrived to the house and pulled into the garage and parked. Kurumu got out of the car and looked back to see Tsukune not getting out. Hey Tsukune aren't you coming? Kurumu asked. I have a race I'll be back don't worry just head up to the stairs and my cousin Kyoko will be waiting tell her I sent you and you'll be fine okay? As Tsukune pulled out the garage. He headed down to the street when he contacted Kyoko. "Hey Kyoko I got word from one of the racers there's a race on highway nine".

Okay then just be careful or else something happens that hill is pretty dangerous she said with a worried tone. Don't worry ill be just fine. He answered back. As Tsukune drove his way to the area where the race was taking place he saw a bunch of sports car that were heading the same way as he made his way down to where all the cars were lining up he pulled up next to the girl who was about to start it and gave her a role of money for him to enter. What type of race is this Tsukune asked? It's a circuit race person who comes in first gets the money the brunet girl said and the car that comes in second its just a little catch to make it exciting. I'm in Tsukune said.

As the girl got in front of all the cars the cars started their engines and were waiting for the girl to give the signal while people were cheering for the race to begin, the girl raised her hands and she waited 10 seconds and dropped her hand the cars took off Tsukune stared in 6th place moved up in 5th where a car was trying to bump into him Tsukune moved his car to left and the car on his right missed when he saw his opening he jerked his car to the right and hit it effectively making it lose control crashing into another car as the other cars started speeding up they hit the sharp turn to the right and the cars pulled into a drift, the road straightened out and they drifted to the opposite side when the road went back into a turn and as fast as the road straightened out again it repeated its turn form earlier. But as the cars went back into a drift Tsukune saw an opening taking a chance Tsukune turned into a 360 to the right hitting the tail of the car in front of him.

The car spun out of control and fell off the hill onto the ground, quickly hitting the boost Tsukune went back into a drift and making the car that was in 2nd place hit a mountain leaving a great dent in it. Tsukune saw the car that was in second place. An Ariel Atom V8 black and red. Tsukune had to have this car without crashing it but the driver knew what Tsukune was trying to do the driver kept turning in front of his car to prevent Tsukune from speeding up, getting an idea in his head. Tsukune hit the back of the car, seeing the finish line in front of him he turned the car right the car lost control the car swerved to a stop.

Tsukune passed the finish line halting to a stop as well as he got out the car the girl came up to him and gave him the money as the driver driving the Atom got out gave threw the keys at Tsukune as he caught them. Tsukune grabbed the tracking device and speaker system and moved them to the Atom he contacted Kyoko and informed her about the race and his knew car and she confirmed him of her friends on their way to the cobra. "Hey Tsuki you should probably be on your way back to the house. Kyoko called out to Tsukune. Alright he answered back as he took off towards his house to end another day.

Well there it is chapter 3 sorry I was taking too long with posting this one I was really caught up this weekend this chapter probably doesn't have as much action as It did with the last I just wanted to get into racing a bit more but we will have some interaction between Kurumu and Tsukune and as well as Omote and Tsukune. Next chapter will introduce Ykari be advised she is still younger than all the characters but she is still 20. Tsukune will also be watched by his enemies and a most wanted so stay tuned Afroninja out.


	4. Chapter 4 people are watching

The Most Wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or anything having to do with some things from Need for Speed Most Wanted 2012 but, I do own the characters that I made.

Author note: Hey guys I'm back been incredibly busy with family coming into town so never had time to right but let me clear up something important some people said my story is a rip off let me break it down 1 fanfiction its clear in the name your favorite media is turned into your story and 2 the only thing that has to do with NFS would be the setting because I liked it and the cars what am I supposed to do come up with cars and 3 how is it a rip off when NFS most wanted doesn't have a plot or story line which is mine and original by the way and if you don't like NFS stay away from the story haters. Now that I'm done we can carry on.

CHAPTER: 4 People are watching.

Tsukune had just entered the house tired from the day's events pretty much in the past 20 hours he came home went out to a few races and rescued 2 pretty girls and has managed to tamper with an evil organizations plot, he just wanted to go to bed, he headed to his room and immediately removed his jacket and shirt he was now shirtless and was about to remove his pants when a knock came at his door. He walked to his door to open it, it was Kurumu and she looked a little scared she was wearing a tight under shirt and pink sleeping shorts. She had her hands behind her back blushing furiously, and that's when Tsukune figured out that he had no shirt on and she was staring at his muscular upper body. He quickly excused himself and but a shirt on and some basketball shorts on. That when the blue haired girl asked him the question.

"Can we talk?" she asked in a tame little voice. "Yeah" he answered as she led him to the building rooftop overlooking the city. They walked to the edge and sat down staring at the lights. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. What do you mean? He asked. Why are you going through so much trouble saving me, Omote and all the others, these guys sound like bad news and rescuing us from them is most likely pissing them off, so why. He looked at her and then looked back at the site of the city lights and closed his eyes. Because it's my job, my father was the number one most wanted racer of this city he used that title to protect this city from people like those guys that are trying to take all of you for power and my father wouldn't stand for it and neither will I. I promised that I would protect all of you and wouldn't let anything happen to you I promise ill give my life, he said as he turned his head to her with eyes burning with determination but yet to her they seemed soft and gentle.

Her violet orbs were hypnotized and she saw herself closing in on him she could feel his hot breath and she started to blush furiously as did the man in front of him he tried to call her name and lean his head back but she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in, he could feel her impressive bust touching his chest as her lips came in contact with hers and Tsukune slowly was drawn into her by her scent and closed his eyes. She let him go after a minute although both did not want to separate. "That was just to say thank you for saving me and going so far for us, and if you ever want to do it again then you know where to find me she said as she got up with a smile.

He looked dumbstruck as she headed back inside slightly swaying her hips little did both of them know one pink haired girl was watching everything from the corner of the door, staring with longing in her eyes. Wow he thought. As he got up as well and headed to his room for a well-earned sleep.

The Next Morning

Tsukune came down to the kitchen and sat at the table resting his jacket on the arm of the chair while Kurumu was still in her sleep wear and Omote in the same outfit she had yesterday and Kyoko walking to the table with a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. "So Tsuki do you have any plans today"? His cousin had asked. No not really he replied but I thought that since Kurumu and Omote are staying with us I should at least take them to their house to pack bags and come back. If you guys are okay with that? He asked the girls.

I'm fine with it Omote said. Me as well Tsukune I'm actually looking forward to staying with you Kurumu said with a wink. Okay then I'll get the Aston Martin and take each of you to pick up your things he said. As Tsukune got up and left to bring the car outside. He took both girls to their houses and both packed bags to stay at Kyoko's after all that was done he took them back to the house and took out his Ariel and began to drive around the city to see if there was a race to participate in.

After 2 hours of looking he found one in the mountain high way it was easy hardly a challenge for him he took the money and first place without even trying we know find Tsukune sitting in his car in a dirt corner near the road when Kyoko had contacted him. "Tsukune I got another alert a council members daughter is about to be kidnapped". Where he quickly replied

Not far from you she is moving fast which means she's in a vehicle. Okay I got the location I'm heading to her know but if she is in a vehicle doesn't that mean that they actually succeeded in catching her.

He came up to the location that Kyoko sent him on his dashboard screen. The map said that the black Chevrolet SUV in front of him was the target vehicle. He sped up to the side of the vehicle and looked to see the girl is the one he was looking for since she matched the id picture that Kyoko sent him the 20 year old girl looked very calm for being kid napped. Tsukune knew something was up so he decided to tail them he started to slow down and went behind the vehicle again. He followed them for a good 30 minutes until they finally pulled into an airfield of crashed planes. Where he parked his car inside a hollowed out plane.

Yukari Sendo got out of the SUV with her body guards claiming that their tire had gone flat she waited for a while until 2 more SUVs came out of nowhere and men in black suites came out and where heading towards her. Good you brought the girl I thought you four weren't actually going to go through with it one of the men said in a very deep voice. Yea said one of her body guards just make sure you hold up your end of the bargain. No problem just give us the girl the man said back. Yukari was starting to panic her body guards grabbed her shoulders and where about to deliver her to the men.

In a quick thinking way she elbowed one of her guards in the gut and ran when he released his grip on her shoulder she ran off with the men chasing after her she made it near an old crashed down plane she stopped when she saw one of her pursuers had somehow got in front of her and as she closed her eyes when suddenly she heard the revving of engines as she opened her eyes and saw a blur hit the man in front of her was pushed back with incredible force when she fully opened her eyes she saw a car in front of her and a dark haired man in the vehicle. "Get in! He yelled. She complied and got in the side seat of the car she could hear gunshots hitting the back of the car and out her head down.

Tsukune drove off and shot for the street leading out of the airfield if the SUVs managed to even touch the Ariel then he would lose control so he had to make sure he hid. When he thought it to be safe. He decided to introduce himself to the girl. Hello he said to the girl who was very scared at this point but was starting to calm down listening to this man who saved her. My name is Tsukune you don't have to worry about me I'm going to keep you safe will please tell me your name? Yukari Sendo she replied wiping the tears that had trickled down her face. Okay nice to meet you he said back your parents are both council members for the city correct? Yes she answered.

Okay let me explain those men are part of a group trying to kidnap all the city council members daughters while your parents are away so that they could use you as leverage to take over this city but for the past day I have been interfering with it. I have already rescued Omote Akashiya and Kurumu Kuruno since we got away from those guys there going to go everywhere to find you I'm going to take you somewhere you will be safe so they can't find you but I need to know do you trust me? She nodded and so they were on their way to the house when Kyoko contacted Tsukune on the HUD. Tsukki you answered have to participate in this race! She yelled. Why Tsukune answered there will be other races besides I have to drop Yukari off and that's too far to come back.

No you have to do this because the number five most wanted will be there watching if you can impress him then you'll be noticed by the most wanted Tsukune's eyes lit up. Okay Yukari hold on, where going to go somewhere real quick she nodded and put on the seatbelt. They arrived at the split high way and sure enough he saw a person he had not seen in a long time Fang Fang Huang one of his child hood friends except he didn't take on the same number that his father had instead he was number five which means that all his friends moved up a number from what their parents where. That means that Ray his best friend the person that he considered his brother was number one. But in order to race his best friend he had to start at the bottom and that means he had to get the attention of his friends in order to race them and claim his place so the Most Wanted would be complete again.

He saw Fong Fong surrounded by many people in his black muscle shirt and saw that his pony tail had grown longer. He was sitting on the hood of his car a black Alfa Romeo 4c concept. Tsukune o got in line with the participating cars he could see this wasn't like any other race there were spectating vehicles cars that would follow the racers and recorded the action and broad cast the footage to the 6 flat screen T.V's surrounding the area for the people here to watch the action if your car had a HUD set with a screen the it could pick up the signal and watch it from your car.

Yukari hold on okay I'm going to win this and then we can leave he said smiling softly at her. She blushed looked away and nodded. That's when the race started the cars took off and where gone along with the spectating vehicles the race went into a split high way as half of the cars took the upper section and other half took the lower section a as a Bentley tried to hit Tsukune and make the car fall off the upper section Tsukune hit his boost and turned right putting half his car on the mountain and making the Bentley miss and fall off the side Tsukune slid into a drift and did a 360 turn and hit 2 cars making them hit trees.

He turned into a right drift drifting along the road as they met he could see the car being him in second place was trying to take his position unfortunately for that car in was still sideways in a drift Tsukune hit the brakes and the car hit his rear lost balance and was flipping sideways in the air Tsukune hit the nitrous and took off under the car. Yukari was amazed such skill and instinct. Tsukune was in first place with no competitors in his way what with the other cars that he didn't fight in the back fighting each other. He saw the spectator cars trying to catch up to him to see his face but he kept rushing for the finish line. He skidded to s stop and claimed his money he looked in his rear view mirror to see Fong Fong heading his direction but just as soon as he saw that Tsukune took off.

As Fong Fong saw the mysterious driver takeoff he was upset that was some impressive driving that guy pulled off and was about to see who he was so he could tell the other most wanted but he saw him coming and just left he asked some people if they knew who this guy was and no one knew he wouldn't even let his face show up on screen from the spectator vehicles. Luckily Fong Fong was able to snap a picture of this guy's plate and send a copy to the other most wanted in hopes of seeing more of this driver maybe if he was good enough he would be able to join their ranks. That is if he could beat them.

Well there it is Tsukune just got noticed by one of the most wanted and he starting to get deeper into this mysterious plan that this organization has. Next chapter I will introduce mizore and the most wanted will start to keep an eye on Tsukune. Please comment and tell me if you have any ideas I want all of you to enjoy this story. Until next time afroninja out .


	5. revelations and a lavender haired maiden

The Most Wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or anything having to do with some things from Need for Speed Most Wanted 2012 but, I do own the characters that I made.

Author note: sup guys I'm back with the next installment I've been really busy again but I have some time off and I'm going to be working on my stories as much as I can so any way let's get this chapter started.

CHAPTER: 5 Revelations and the lavender haired maiden.

Kurumu Kuruno was eyeing herself in the mirror of her room in her host humble abode, making sure she looked good, she was grateful to the man that not only saved her life and given her refuge so nothing bad would happen to her but he also took time out of his schedule to make sure she was comfortable in his and his cousins home, never had she meet a man that was this kind before so selfless and noble she couldn't help but feel something for this kind man.

She checked her outfit a white tight tube top that stopped below her bellybutton, a matching skirt and white sandals the last thing she needed to complete her outfit was her signature hairclip, she loved hair clips and her very favorite is her hair clip collection with stars in them she had them in every color. Believing herself to get ready she walked down the hall to meet up with Kyoko and Omote who she just saw walking out the door to head to the same destination as her she sees the pink haired girl walk out of her room in a yellow sundress just the thing to wear during the summer.

The accompanied each other down to the living room where Kyoko was waiting just when they reached downstairs and greeted Kyoko they immediately wondered where Tsukune was and politely asked his older cousin where the man was.

"Oh, he's sleeping and so is Yukari", the woman replied to the two girls as they both exchanged looks of confusion and wondering who this girl was until Moka seemed to look like a bell rung in her head.

"Yukari Sendo, I know the girl she and I have talked a few times I met her when her parents came to my family's home for something our parents were discussing, she's very smart the girl explained to the other two occupying the conversation.

"Yeah" Kyoko responded to Omote's answer as she continued, "Well apparently Tsukune and her were really out of it after being chased and in that race and stopping by her home for her to pack what was needed for her to stay here so they are currently sleeping in their beds".

Both girls were a little disappointed that they weren't able to see the man that was currently in their thoughts at the moment and both decided to go somewhere to talk. They came out side to a patio where they both sat in lounge chair at a glass coffee table in the back of the house they looked on at the scenery of a small bit of a forest from the hill that the house resides on as Kurumu started the conversation.

"So Omote tell me….. Do you like Tsukune?" boldly asked by the blue haired girl out of nowhere with a smirk plastering her face.

"What!" Omote responded completely blown out of left field by the question with not enough time to respond to her correct answer. And as quickly as Kurumu asked the question she got her answer by seeing the flustered face of the pink haired girl and calmly replied.

"Well you don't have to give me an answer because the way you reacted it seems that you do so tell me the truth", she said enjoying teasing the shy girl next to her.

"Okay I do like him," confirmed by Omote furiously blushing as she continued her sentence "But what about you surely the way you look at him you must have something for him."

"Well to be honest…." "At first I didn't have those types of feelings I was just thankful hat he saved me from those creeps but, on my first night her I talked to him he told me something's about him and why he's going all this way for us and he promised me that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to us, when I looked in his eyes I saw something in them something comforting something that said don't worry I just got hypnotized by it and I ended up kissing him and I liked it."

Omote was a little jealous she wished she was in Kurumu's position as she asked the girl next to her.

"So what happens know do we just fight for him or…?"

Kurumu knew what the girl was thinking, so she told her friend her decision, "I believe that best girl wins so I guess whoever he chooses then again I'm fine with sharing him if you are."

Once again Omote was shocked at what her friend had said she just said that she was willing to split the boy who had won their affections. "Let me th…. Think on it ok Kurumu?"

"Okay then" Kurumu answered as she got up and left the stunned green eyed girl there to think on what she had just said.

SCENE CHANGE

Tsukune had been laying in his bedroom for some time now and finally decided that he should get out and do something there weren't any goo races' that could get him recognized by the Most Wanted his contacts that he had been building up in the city didn't message him at all he decided that he should at least prepared himself for Fang when the time comes to race him and although the cars that he had now where fast they weren't good enough to take on a Alfa Romeo maybe the Cobra but he didn't want to use that car, maybe Kyoko could help.

So he forced himself out of the bed and put on his regular outfit and left his room he saw Kyoko in the living room reading a book as he walked up to her.

"Are you going out?" she asked him on queue.

"Actually I was wondering if you could help me I'm looking for a car that is perfect enough to go up against an Alfa Romeo do you know anyone who could help me."

"Actually I know I guy he is one of my associates he has connections with newly imported cars and with all the money you've won in these races then I think he can get you what you're looking for, here's his address."

"Thanks," replied Tsukune as he left.

SCENE CHANGE

Tsukune had finally arrived to the address and the place was a huge garage with a bunch of imported cars brand new the guy he was looking for. His name was Mark so all he had to do was find him, after a few minute he did he was a normal looking guy blonde, average height, blue eyes. And wearing a button up brown shirt and blue jeans. Tsukune had asked the man for help on what could help him out in his dilemma and the man's answer was a Marussia B2.

A car with the perfect aero dynamic body that was very withstand able to damage and good on off road control. Tsukune knew he found what he was looking for and bought the car for a reasonable price and thanked the man and told him if he needed another car or his expertise then he would come back to him.

Tsukune decided that he should break in the car and believed that getting used to would be to drive around so he started for the city.

SOMETIME LATER

Tsukune had got a call form Kyoko which means that she either has a race for him or another council member's daughter has been spotted and he needs to get to her, and apparently he was right because he got the file on the girl. He stopped in a parking lot to look at the file the girl had a very pretty look about her, her lavender hair fit perfectly with her matching eyes and her hair was cut in a very pretty short fashion she also had a lollipop in her mouth.

Her file read that she disappears right when she was spotted like a ghost apparently there still looking for her. Apparently her name was Mizore Shraiyuki daughter of Tsurara Shraiyuki. Which means he had to look for here extra hard if he wanted to find her. She was last spotted in McLane which is the area of Fair Haven that he is currently in so he just needs to keep circling this area, "Better get started." He muttered.

Mirzore Shraiyuki was currently running as fast as her feet could take her she was being chased by these weird men in suits and they were catching up to her fast although she was running on a main street she saw a black van cut through the wrong lane of the street currently heading in her direction on the sidewalk she quickly turned into an alleyway but unfortunately was blocked off she put her back against the wall sliding down tears cascading down her face waiting for the inevitable.

Tsukune saw the girl he was looking for and quickly got out of his car and ran down the street she was heading she saw one of those creeps cars and assumed that they were down that alley and he was right quickly Tsukune turned into the alleyway and saw the men about to approach the girl Tsukune ran to the closets man jumped and kneed him in the back when the others were alerted another came from Tsukune's left with a punch Tsukune stepped back and quickly grabbed his arm and hit the man's elbow joint and threw the injured man over his back.

Thinking on his feet Tsukune ducked when the other man tried kicking him and tripped the man with his leg as the man fell Tsukune stood up and lifted his leg and brought it down in the man's gut. Blocking a man's left hook with his forearm Tsukune grabbed his face with his palm and brought him down with incredible force and curb stomped the man in the face effectively knocking him out.

Tsukune walked to the freighted girl and held his hand out to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked the girl who saw everything feeling a little safe from the man's heroic actions.

"Who are you?" the shy girl asked with a bit of curiosity.

"A friend don't worry I'm going to keep you safe I promise."

As Tsukune led the girl out the alleyway he looked back to see one of the men barley conscious holding his gun towards Mizore's leg to immobilize her. He quickly jumped in the way of the gun as it was fired. Mizore opened her eyes and saw blood and Tsukune holding the right side of his torso she was amazed she barely knew this man and he took a bullet for her.

Although he was wounded badly he told her to run for the parking lot and she did what she was told he told her to get into the dark blue car and did. Still holding his side Tsukune drove as quickly as he could back to Kyoko's house hoping she knew what to do next.

Well that my friends ends this chapter next chapter are you not entertained any way I'm going to try and post the next chapter sometime later because I really wanna see your guys reaction to what happens next anyway tell me what you guys think of this chapter getting pretty exciting huh

Seriously though until next time afroninja out.


	6. Chapter 6 doctors orders

The Most Wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or anything having to do with some things from Need for Speed Most Wanted 2012 but, I do own the characters that I made.

Author note: what's up everybody told you I'd try to post as soon as possible anyway nothing really going on right now so let's get this underway.

CHAPTER: 6 Doctors orders.

Tsukune had parked his car and weakly got out of his vehicle, Mizore got out and ran to the other side to help support his body by putting his right arm around her shoulder telling her where to go they headed for the staircase finally coming to the living room.

Kyoko had just got done doing dishes and fixing the place up a bit, she was about to head for the living room to watch some TV when her front door busted open she looked to see the girl on the file that she sent to Tsukune earlier, holding Tsukune while his left hand was holding his side and blood had soaked his shirt. Kyoko screamed and quickly grabbed Tsukune and put him on the couch while she yelled for the others to come down from the second floor.

The three girls rushed down form the stairs only to be horrified there was the man that save them furiously bleeding and a distraught Kyoko with tears going down her eyes telling the girls to get items, Omote ran to the bathroom cabinet to get alcohol, while Kurumu ran into the laundry room to get a towel the blue haired girl gave the towel to Kyoko to stop the bleeding and soak up the blood she told Kurumu to take her place and put pressure on the wound while she went to her room to get a first aid kit.

While Yukari and Mizore watched the man that saved their lives slowly die. Kyoko came back and took his jacket of and ripped his shirt open, Omote came back with the alcohol and Kyoko opened the first aid to retrieve bandages.

Tsukune slowly blacked out as the last thing he saw where all the girls in the room staring at him all of them crying.

1 HOUR LATER

Mizore Shiraiyuki watched as the man that just saved her life rest peacefully, after his cousin had successfully removed the bullet, closed his wound and bandaged his abdomen she moved him to his room where the lavender haired girl insisted she would watch him and that she did. It's the least she could do for him he had saved her from an unknown fate and took a bullet for her.

Mizore got up from her chair and walked to the sleeping man and placed her left hand with his cheek and softly stroked his skin.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me today I am entirely in your dept," "I always thought I was alone but when you saved me I didn't feel that way and thanks to you I don't feel that way anymore," "I swear that I will never leave your side." The girl said as she took her lollipop out of her mouth and leaned down to kiss the man, as their lips connected she blushed furiously.

After she had removed her lips from his she sat back down waiting for the man that she instantly fell in love with to wake up hoping that the moment when he does he will be all right.

SOMETIME LATER

Tsukune awoke in his room to see Mizore sitting on the end of his bed.

"Mizore?" "What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"Tsukune your awake I'm so glad, you woke up right on time to your cousin just got done making cooking."

"Okay thanks for letting me know I'm actually really hungry do you think you can help me down to the kitchen?"

"Yes," replied the maiden as she gave him one of his shirts and helped him out the bed and to the kitchen.

When they arrived Kyoko greeted them and set their plates on the table while all the people at the table were string at the lavender haired girl who was lovingly latched onto the arm of the man who had just woken up, much to the displeasure of Omote, Kurumu, and Yukari. As Kurumu started to speak to the girl with the lollipop in her mouth.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to Tsukune?" the blue haired girl asked. While the lavender haired girl had ignored the loud comment by girl she simply took her lollipop out of her mouth and replied.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm holding on to my Tsukune the girl said while expectantly planting a kiss on the cheek of one shocked Tsukune Aono.

Kurumu was at this point fuming and yelled out loud,

"Your Tsukune what do you mean by that?" the girl asked as to what Mizore replied back.

"Yes my Tsukune after he saved life twice I decided that I would give myself to him and to be honest I have fallen for him how can I not after what he endured for me,"

Tsukune was shocked he couldn't believe this. But he didn't have any time to think about it when his jacket on the couch in the living room rang which was an indication that one of his contacts has some useful information in the racing game in the city.

Mizore got up from her seat and grabbed the phone and handed it to Tsukune. Tsukune thanked the girl and looked at the message and as soon as his eyes read the message he immediately got up from his seat despite his body's protest and put his jacket on.

Although Kyoko was about to protest Tsukune was already out the door with the keys to the Marussia he got in the car started it and took off for the destination as fast as he could he had to get there not only was Fang there but the number one as well.

As Tsukune got his destination in the industrial area of the city he found his destination and a bunch of racers have gathered there and inside of a crowd of fans he saw Fang and next to him was Ray his closest friend the chocolate colored man with brown eyes and black hair was looking for someone he was wearing a black leather jacket with red lines going down his sleeves and down the front of his jacket, his father was the second most wanted Tsukune's dad and his dad where close as well his dad was the one to deliver the news of his father's sacrifice.

If ray was impressed with Tsukune's performance then all the most wanted would come after him which means that he would have to make this race count. As Tsukune was lined up with the other racers near a giant crane he was waiting for the race to start he also noticed that Fang had recognized his license which means that they would be paying extra attention to him.

But out of nowhere Mizore popped out the back and hopped in the seat like it was normal.

"Mizore where did you come from how did you get here?" the distraught man asked.

"I promised I would never leave your side Tsukune and besides I wanna be there for you,"

The girl said.

With a sigh Tsukune knew there was nothing he could do nothing about it know so he just had to make sure that she was okay.

"Look just hold on okay this will be over shortly."

"No problem Tsukune don't worry Tsukune just make sure you win this race."

The cars started their engines and they all took off quickly Tsukune saw his chance and bumped the side of a car and it lost control and fell in a ditch as he took its place he came up to another car that tried the make him swerve out of control but he barley dodged the attack and made the car hit a pillar as it was out the race for good. Tsukune moved up to the next car as they went under a bridge as they both fought for second place. Buy the second lap Tsukune easily took first and with minimum confrontation Tsukune took first as he drove up to collect his money thought.

Ray and Fang drove in front of them with Ray in his red Koiensegg agera R and Fang in his black Alfa Romeo as they swerved their back tires the crowd started cheering.

Mizore was confused as she asked Tsukune, "Tsukune what's happening?"

"There challenging me telling me it's time to take on the most wanted," Tsukune answered to Mizore.

That's when Tsukune got a message on his message board telling him the day time and place to take on Fang. Tsukune then swerved his back tire to tell them he accepts. As Tsukune drove off he started mentally preparing himself for his race with Fang in 3 days.

Okay then that was the next chapter there won't be an update in my stories in a while because of my family trip I'm taking tomorrow but there will most likely be an update tomorrow before I leave or as soon as I get back. Afroninja out


	7. Chapter 7 reward for a hard days work

The Most Wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or anything having to do with some things from Need for Speed Most Wanted 2012 but, I do own the characters that I made.

Author note: alright I'm back and ready to right this thing know I know that some of you have been waiting for this but I wanted to get all my writing out and wait till I was ready but know I believe I am, I hope so I am happy to warn all you under age readers that this chapter will contain a lemon and be advised that this is my first so forgive me if it isn't that good so any way without further ado I give you the chapter.

CHAPTER 7: Reward for a hard day's work

Tsukune Aono had just got done practicing for the day in his Marussia, he had been driving thru the city at top speeds dogging traffic and pissing off cops , not only that but he had been trying to recover from his gunshot wound and although it was better there was still a little pain here and there. He decided that today was enough, Kyoko and the girls said that he was working too hard and that he was stressing over nothing.

But he had to make sure everything went the way it was supposed to go for his race with Fang in one more day, after the most wanted challenged him and he accepted he had been working a lot more, going out to as many races as he could to earn money and buy new body parts for his car to make it prepared for its showdown with the Alfa Romeo.

Threw all that time he started to spend more time with the girls and get to know them better, Omote was quite the shy type, while Kurumu was a very spirited girl and Yukari could be very mischievous and smart but a very nice girl when you get past her prankster spirit. But the one he knew the most about was Mizore, she would spend a lot of time around him, when Tsukune knew it and didn't know it she would sometimes watch him at a distance.

It seemed that she was infatuated with him although Tsukune wasn't put off by this, she had actually declared that she loved Tsukune and wished to spend the rest of her life with him and to be honest who wouldn't want a beautiful girl saying that to any guy but Tsukune believed that the only reason that she "loved" him so much was because he saved her life and he wouldn't want to be committed to a girl that only liked him for that.

Although deep down Tsukune started to feel something for the lavender haired girl the more he started to know her with all the time she would spend with him while he was tuning up his car and even help him fix up his vehicles, the more this feeling grew, to be honest he started to feel some connection that went past friendship with all the girls he saved, but that's not normal…. Is it?

Tsukune exited his car and walked upstairs to the kitchen area of the house he saw Kyoko, Omote and Kurumu all cooking, the pink and blue haired girls seemed really excited at what they were working on as Kyoko spotted her cousin.

"Tsukki," "you're back how was the practice run around the city?" the woman asked her cousin.

"It was okay I guess, I still have one more day to practice before the race begins so I'm not worried that much." He answered back to her. After Tsukune had finished that sentence Kurumu had then called the man's name loudly.

"Tsukune!" she yelled as she ran to the man looking very excited, "I'm so excited your back, we were cooking dinner for you while you were out I hope it's something you like." She said with a slight blush. While Omote started where the blue haired girl left off because of the daze she was currently in right know.

"Yes Tsukune we believed you were working so hard that you deserved a brake so we made a full meal including desert." The girl said with a soft voice.

"Oh thank you so much I really appreciate it, but if you don't mind me asking where is Yukari and Mizore?" he said back to the three women in the kitchen.

That's when Kyoko got into the conversation.

"Well Yukari is in the living room watching TV and Mizore had went upstairs earlier to take a nap she is still asleep I guess," Kyoko said, "But don't mind her she'll come down when she is ready, but In the meantime the foods ready."

30 MINUTES LATER

(WARNING LEMON STARTS HERE)

Tsukune entered his room and slipped his shoes off he was ready to go to bed but out of know where he felt two delicate hands wrap around his waist and the scent of lavender filled Tsukune's nose and, just when he was about to speak a delicate soft voice reached his ears.

"It's okay Tsukune just relax," the voice said as the hands sensually moved up his body until it got to his shoulders and the hands slowly slipped the jacket from his shoulders and she threw the jacket onto a nearby chair. Tsukune turned around to see a blushing Mizore in a very revealing set of lingerie that matched her beautiful hair.

She looked like a goddess and Tsukune couldn't help but blush as well. But he didn't have time to think when the girl in front of him placed her hands around his neck and was aiming her lips towards the man in front of her but instead of another pair of lips coming In contact with hers, Tsukune's index finger was the thing that came in contact with them, as Tsukune asked the girl a question.

"Mizore, what are you doing?" he asked the girl who smiled.

"I want to give myself to you Tsukune," the girl responded "After all you saved me and I love you."

Tsukune sighed as he shook his head and said "That's the thing, I don't want you to do this because you don't have feelings for me or those feelings aren't rue you just love me because of what I've done for you I don't want you to do anything might regret."

"You're wrong Tsukune I don't just love because you saved me, I have always thought myself alone and when those men were about to take me I thought this was it but when you risked yourself to save me and smiled at me and told me I wasn't alone I knew I wasn't, and what you just said right know says you care about me and my wellbeing and I've fallen even more in love with you, please I know my feelings are genuine I feel it and I want to give myself to you and never leave your side will you have me?" she asked.

Tsukune looked at her with passion in his eyes and said, "Mizore I'm not going to lie I do have feelings for you and they are growing the more I get to know you but I'm starting to have these feelings for the others and I don't think you'll be able to except that."

What the woman said next shocked him. "I don't mind if you are with the others just as long as you love me equally and I have you I don't care."

After she said that Tsukune connected his lips with the girl and they kissed with passion, Mizore's tongue touched Tsukune's lips and begged for entrance and Tsukune complied. Mizore pulled Tsukune to a wall still kissing him as she used the wall to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her to his bed, he sat on the edge of the bed as he stopped the kiss and looked her in the eyes and said.

"Mizore I will have you I promise I'll always be with you" he said as Mizore nodded she placed her hand at the bottom of his shirt and he helped her to take off the clothing, he moved and laid her down on the bed he removed his pants and the only clothing he had left on was his underwear. He then started kissing her neck trailing kisses down until he reached her panties.

He delicately removed the fabric he rubbed her nether region eliciting a moan from his lover. He stuck two fingers in her as she felt the ecstasy of feeling his fingers inside of her, and she loved every minute of it. He removed the upper part of her lingerie and put his mouth on her firm breasts sucking on her nipple putting the maiden in a frenzy as the maiden tried to speak but having trouble with the way Tsukune was putting her in a complete bliss.

"Please Tsukune I can't take it anymore please be one with me?" She begged he nodded and removed his boxers and placed his member at her entrance and paused. "Are you sure Mizore?" he asked her.

"Yes please Tsukune make love to me make me yours forever?" she asked. And at that Tsukune nodded and pushed himself into her she moaned as he paused waiting for her to fit his size.

And when she gave him the permission to continue he kept going until he reached her barrier he waited for her to give him the signal that he could proceed and he did with a sharp cry he had broken threw, Tsukune waited for his lover to compose herself and her temporary pain to pass and after it did she wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her up as he started to thrust into her, they were taking each other to a complete bliss.

"Tsukune go faster please!" she had spoken up and he complied as he went faster they were driving each other off the edge as she desperately tried to get closer to him. As the pear moved faster accompanying each other's rhythms until Mizore spoke up. "Tsukune I'm about to….!" Was all Mizore could say until she climaxed.

"Me too Tsukune said as he pulled out of her and climaxed on her thigh. Tired the pear cuddled up together under the blankets Mizore's arms wrapped around the man she loved and Tsukune's arms wrapped protectively around the woman he loved.

"Tsukune I love you," she said as he replied back.

"I love you to Mizore good night," he said kissing her on her lips as the two let the sleep claim them.

THE NEXT MORNING

Tsukune awoke to the sun hitting his window turning his head he finds Mizore with a blissful look upon her face he moves a little as she stirs and gives him soft kisses on his next still asleep. Tsukune gets out the bed but gently setting her head on his pillow. He then writes a note and places the note on his dresser and goes to the lavender haired maiden's room and retrieves her cloth and leaves to prepare for his race tomorrow.

LATER

Mizore wakes up and finds Tsukune gone but a note that read.

"Dearest Mizore I hope you had a wonderful sleep you probably know what I'm doing this minute but I wrote this not to inform you that I have retrieved cloths for you and they are on the dresser, I will return to you later after my practice run,- Tsukune.

Mizore smiled as she held the covers to her chest as she looked at the cloths and thought how generous he was as she decided she would sleep for a little longer before she would greet Tsukune coming home.

_**well how was that not a very good lemon I know but its my first cu t me some slack so anyway I will get to work on the next chapter the race between Tsukune and number 5 most wanted but I really want to get to work on my other story I haven't posted a chapter for that story for a while so anyway just leave me a comment telling me how I did and ny ideas contact me afroninja out.**_


End file.
